Slats are commonly inserted in chain link fences to provide privacy and wind protection. Various means have been provided to retain the slats in position on chain link fences as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,760,759; 2,802,645; 3,037,593; 3,069,142 and 4,085,954.
These prior art devices generally have disadvantages in that the slats may fall out of the retaining devices or may be easily removed by vandals.